Hello Beautiful
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: "Menjadi cowok cantik bukanlah sebuah kesalahan..." /Kini kau hanya peduli pada masa depan. Karena yang terpenting, kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu / ::DeiHina:: /Crack!


.

Pertama kali kau menatap sosoknya, hatimu bergetar. Dia sangat manis.

"A-ano..."

Kau terdiam. Sulit melepaskan mata dari wajahnya yang begitu lembut dan cantik. Tapi kemudian kau tersadar. Kondisi ini sangat memalukan. Kau merasa sangat jelek dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Sedangkan dia bagaikan peri mungil dengan wajah yang jelita.

"Ini..." dia menyerahkan sebuah handuk putih yang terasa lembut di tanganmu. Kau mengucapkan terima kasih, tersenyum canggung, lalu mencoba mengeringkan rambut pirang panjangmu yang basah. Suasana kelas di pagi hari yang hujan tidak pernah terasa begitu indah, terkecuali untuk hari ini.

"Deidara-san..." dia memanggil namamu, lalu kau mencoba untuk menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah merona lalu melontarkan pujian yang tidak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya. "...Ka-kau sangat tampan..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki wajah yang 'cantik'.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning: **AU. OOC. TYPO. Crack. DeiHina

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Hello Beautiful::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil kau selalu membenci segalanya. Wajahmu, suaramu, dan teman-temanmu. Menjadi bagian dari Yamanaka berarti kau harus menerima takdir menjadi 'cantik' dan feminin, dan kau tidak suka.

Teman-temanmu selalu perempuan yang nyaman pada kepribadianmu dan laki-laki yang tertarik pada wajahmu. Saat kecil kau tak peduli, tapi menginjak remaja kau menyesali segalanya. Kau selalu merasa adikmu beruntung dan kau sial. Dia seorang perempuan dan 'cantik' merupakan hal yang wajar. Lalu setiap orang yang menggodamu dengan berkata 'kau lebih cantik dari Ino' akan membuatmu kesal dan adikmu akan mengomel karena cemburu padamu.

Kau sadar kalau ayahmu juga termasuk pria berwajah cantik, tapi beliau selalu terlihat penuh wibawa seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan badan yang tegap.

Di SMA kau mulai putus asa. Di lokermu surat cinta yang kau dapat justru dari penggemar laki-lakimu. Perempuan menganggapmu bagian dari mereka dan para laki-laki menganggapmu sesuatu yang 'cantik'. Kemudian kau sadar, kau harus membuktikan pada mereka. Kau laki-laki dan menginginkan seorang perempuan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bergabung, Deidara-san," dia kembali tersenyum padamu dan kau kembali merasa kagum. Siang ini kau mendaftar pada klub drama yang dia tawarkan untuk mencuri waktu lebih di dekatnya. Dia senang karena akhirnya memiliki teman yang bisa mendukungnya berdiri di atas panggung yang masih terasa asing. Sekali lagi, kau suka melihat semangatnya dan bahagia karena akhirnya ada perempuan yang memujimu dengan kata 'tampan'.

Sepanjang hari itu kau selalu bersamanya. Beradu akting dengan canggung dan mencoba menghafal semua properti panggung. Saat kau memujinya dia akan tersipu dan kau akan setuju dengan pernyataan 'dia lebih cantik dari apapun'.

Setelah dua hari, kau merasa semakin yakin. Dia berbeda dan membuatmu merasa semakin jantan. Di sampingnya, kau bisa melindungi kerapuhannya, melihat kecantikannya, dan menjaga kebahagiaannya. Di sisinya, kau merasa menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Suatu sore kau melihatnya yang kelelahan tertidur di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Ribuan daun ginkgo yang berguguran menemani langkahmu mendekatinya. Saat jarak menipis, kau memperhatikan wajahnya lalu merasakan kerinduan pada kedua bola matanya yang ungu dan jernih. Rambutnya bergerak halus dipermainkan angin dan kau menyukai matahari sore yang menyiram rambut gelapnya dengan cahaya yang begitu indah. Di sini, helaiannya terlihat berwarna ungu pekat, di dalam ruangan berwarna biru tua, dan saat kau menyentuhnya kau merasa kalau warnanya adalah hitam. Indigo, warna rambutnya berubah dengan begitu indah. Dan kau setuju kalau tidak ada seni yang mengalahkan gadis Hyuuga di dekatmu ini.

Setelah lima menit, kau akhirnya duduk di sampingnya yang masih terlelap, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut dan merasakan kehangatan yang asing tapi menyenangkan. Bibirnya mungil dan tipis, semburat merah di sana membuatmu makin mengaguminya. Kau lalu berpikir, kapan kehangatan bibirnya bisa kau rasakan di bibirmu. Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum.

Ketika matahari hampir terbenam, dia akhirnya terbangun lalu terkejut melihatmu di sampingnya. Kau tidak menyadari, kalau sesungguhnya dia merasa bahagia karena dapat melihatmu saat terjaga. Dark blue dari kedua bola matamu membuatnya semakin gugup. Saat angin menggerakan poni rambutmu, dia menatapmu dengan takjub. Menurutnya, rambut pirangmu adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Menyempurnakan penampilanmu yang cantik sekaligus tampan.

"Kau tertidur," dia menganggukkan kepala dengan malu mendengar ucapanmu. Latihan drama untuk festival bulan depan memang membuatnya lelah dan butuh istirahat. Kau memakluminya karena tahu dia orang yang suka kerja keras. "Ayo, pulang Hinata," lalu kau mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, kau mulai bingung sekaligus kesal karena semua orang menggodamu dengan julukan 'cewek cantik'. Setelah mencari tahu, kau akhirnya sadar. Peranmu sebagai Snow White pada pertunjukan drama siang nantilah yang menjadi masalahnya. Awalnya kau tak ambil pusing. Tapi saat Hinata berada di sampingmu, kau merasa jengah sekaligus malu. Kau takut dia ikut menyetujui sebutanmu sebagai 'si cowok cantik'. Jadi, kau berhenti di tengah-tengah koridor yang ramai, melotot pada mereka yang mengejekmu lalu berteriak. "Aku paling benci dibilang cantik!"

Semua terdiam. Tapi senior berbadan besar yang diam-diam menaruh hati padamu itu belum mau menyerah. "Siapapun akan menyangkamu sebagai cewek cantik!"

Kau menggeram kesal lalu berniat kembali berteriak. Namun, dia menyentuh pundakmu dengan lembut. Suaranya yang merdu terdengar tegas membalas. "Menjadi cowok cantik bukanlah sebuah kesalahan..." senyumnya menghipnotis senior yang memiliki kelainan seksual itu dan semua murid yang ada. "... Itu sebuah keistimewaan. Kalian akan tahu saat melihatnya dari dekat."

Kata-katanya terbukti benar. Semua orang kagum pada pesonamu sebagai sang pangeran di atas panggung. Lima belas menit sebelum pentas, dia memintamu menukar peran. Kau sang pangeran dan dia si putri salju. Awalnya kau menolak karena tak menghafal naskah, tapi dia membujuk dan mengajakmu berimprovisasi. Semua anggota klub drama hanya mampu mengangguk setuju melihat kekeras-kepalaan seorang Hyuuga yang ia miliki. Dan pertunjukan di mulai. Kau menjadi pangeran, keren dan menarik. Sikapmu yang lembut, anggun dan berani membuat image pangeran yang sempurna. Mendadak, penggemar perempuanmu bermunculan dan membentuk sebuah komunitas.

Di akhir drama, kau bertugas mencium sang putri salju yang tertidur. Sebelumnya, Hinata menyuruhmu pura-pura melakukannya, tapi kau tidak bisa. Melihatnya terbaring dengan gaun mewah dan penampilan yang manis membuat hatimu goyah. Jadi kau mendekati peti kaca tersebut, membukanya perlahan lalu menatapnya dengan gugup. Andai kau mengetahuinya, walau sekedar akting, dia ikut merasakan debaran yang sama denganmu.

Lima detik kemudian kau mendekatkan wajahmu padanya, sedikit memiringkan kepala lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Dia terkejut hingga membuka mata dengan spontan. Semua penonton bersorak tapi yang kau dengar hanya suara debaran jantungmu dan bisikannya yang memanggil namamu.

"Deidara-san..."

.

.

.

Sekarang kau menerima segalanya dan sadar bahwa 'cantik' bukanlah kesalahan. Kau hanya perlu membuktikan pada dunia dan orang-orang di dalamnya bahwa kau laki-laki normal yang jatuh cinta padanya. Kau bisa bersikap gentle dan kuat selayaknya para pria. Semuanya kini mengakui hal itu.

Setelah drama itu kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya. Dia menangis dengan senyuman dan mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintaimu. Kalian akhirnya menjalin hubungan. Lima tahun kemudian kalian menikah, setahun kemudian kalian memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Hidup memberi banyak pelajaran. Yang kau lakukan hanya menerima tanpa perlu menyesali. Dia dan putramu yang selalu di sisimu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu mensyukuri hidup.

.

.

.

Saat umur putramu menginjak lima belas tahun kau menyadari kalau ia juga mengalami masalah yang sama saat kau tumbuh remaja. Yamanaka Shouma, putramu memiliki rambut panjang sepertimu dengan warna gelap yang mengingatkanmu warna rambut isterimu. Matanya sepertimu, dark blue yang selalu berhasil memancarkan keramahan namun juga ambisi kuat yang penuh rencana. Kata isterimu, dia seperti dirimu. Cantik sekaligus tampan dan jantan.

"Tidak akan ada gadis yang mau jadi pacarku jika mereka sendiri merasa kalau aku lebih cantik dari mereka!"

Kau tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Sepanjang sore di rumah sederhana kalian, putramu sibuk menceritakan segala hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia memprotes segalanya. Mulai dari gen yang di wariskan keluarga Yamanaka hingga hobinya pada suara bom nuklir yang jadi bahan penelitian di laboratorium tempatmu bekerja. Dia memang putramu. Dan kau yakin nasehat yang kau berikan akan berguna untuknya nanti.

"Cantik bukanlah kesalahan, hanya sesuatu yang membuatmu istimewa. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menerima tanpa perlu menyesali segalanya."

"Haah?" putramu tentu tidak mengerti. Lagipula, yang dulu mengatakan hal itu adalah isterimu. Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut dan menyuruh putramu untuk membuktikan pada semua orang. Laki-laki yang cantik, bukan berarti memiliki kelainan ataupun berbeda.

Isterimu tiba-tiba muncul di ruang keluarga. Tersenyum padamu dan putramu lalu duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelahmu. Dengan suara yang lembut ia menjelaskan. "Ayahmu dulu seperti itu. Dan ibu mencintainya. Yang kau perlukan saat ini hanya kepercayaan diri dan takdir akan menuntunmu pada seseorang."

Putra kalian akhirnya mengangguk dan berjanji dalam hati untuk membuktikan segalanya.

Kau mulai merangkul isterimu yang sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun ini bernama Yamanaka Hinata. Menatap kedua bola matanya yang menjadi favoritmu lalu melempar senyuman menggoda. Isterimu tersipu lalu menyentuh wajahmu dengan sapuan yang halus. "Kau cantik."

Kau menyambut jemarinya di wajahmu lalu menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau lebih cantik dariku."

Sayang sekali, momen itu dirusakkan oleh putra kalian yang tidak menyadari suasana. "Bolehkah aku meminta adik?"

.

.

.

**::The End::**

**.**

**A/N: Cowok cantik itu keren, lho! Entah mengapa aku justru menyukai tipe yang begitu ^^ #Neji, Sasori, ama Dei-chan contohnya*Plak!*#**

**Oh ya, hobi Dei-chan yang suka menambahkan kata 'hmm' tiap kalimatnya anggap aja nggak ada di fic ini, ya?#double kicked#**

**Semoga cerita dengan pair super crack ini bisa menghibur para Readers...**

**#See you in my next fic#**

**.**


End file.
